Playing dress up
by netgirly2k
Summary: Lilah, in a variety of outfits. LilahWesley, Lilahother


Playing dress up.  
  
Lilah has screwed in every costume that the best sex shops in Los Angeles could provide.  
  
When she was a law student her boyfriend, Matthew, had enjoyed her dressing up. The first time she'd worn a short, white nurses uniform. She'd only done it to make him happy. That was back when Lilah had believed happiness was man shaped, the second time she'd worn a catholic school girl costume, and when they'd fucked, he'd taken her underwear off, but left the tiny plaid skirt on. Next had come a policewoman's uniform, Lilah still has the handcuffs somewhere. The night after Lilah's qualification as a lawyer she wore a few scraps of fake fur that had been advertised as a cavewoman costume. That was the night Lilah began to realise she was never going to be content to be dragged back to Matthew's cave, and even if happiness was man shaped, it certainly wasn't Matthew shaped.  
  
When she was recruited to Wolfram and Hart, the first thing Lilah did was spend the clothing allowance that had been offered as an incentive. She bought Fuck Me heels, exquisitely tailored suits that showed off her legs and breasts while still conveying a Don't Fuck With The Professional Woman impression. She had a manicure that cost more than most items of clothing she'd owned previously, and her haircut cost almost as much as Matthew's monthly rent. She felt like a new woman, she was a new woman. A better woman, too good for Matthew, with his pretentious talk and his pathetic Princess Leia fantasies.  
  
Matthew gaped when he opened the door to Lilah, looking every inch the femme fatale. "New costume?" The corners of Lilah's mouth twitched, after all it was a costume of a sort. "Let me guess," he continued, opening the door to let Lilah slink in, "corporate whore?" Lilah just smirked and pushed him backwards towards the bedroom and onto the bed, and when he tried to shift her onto her back, Lilah pressed down onto his shoulders, "No, I think I'll be on top now."  
  
After they were finished Lilah left Matthew exhausted and spent on the floor next to the bed and never came back.  
  
***  
  
Ten years later and Lilah's stopped believing that men bring happiness, happiness comes from power and success, and from occasionally beheading your subordinates. Sex doesn't bring happiness either, but it is nice. She stopped dressing up after Matthew, her Evil Lawyer persona was the only costume she needed, until Wesley. When she'd dug out and modified her catholic schoolgirl uniform, drawn her usually immaculately styled hair into lank pigtails and donned square glasses. The look in Wesley's eyes when he had walked into his apartment and found her there was a look Lilah hadn't seen since the first time she'd dressed as a nurse for Matthew, and the sex, always good with Wesley, had an intensity that would cause some of the hardcore demon pornographers represented by Wolfram and Hart to blush.  
  
The next night Lilah knocked at Wesley's door, hair tied back off her neck, dressed in low slung jeans and a tight red top, she didn't look like Lilah, she almost looked like. "If Cordelia ever discovers that you had some of her clothes stolen she will kill you."  
  
"I have very good security," Lilah replied, sliding past Wesley and scuffing Cordelia's impeccable shoe kicking the door shut. Wesley grabbed her roughly around the waist as she slid past and pushed her against the hallway wall, hands gripping Cordelia's shirt.  
  
"Careful," Lilah whispered, "if you rip Cordy's shirt you'll never get back in her good books, that's what you want, isn't it?" For an answer Wesley tore at the shirt until it ripped at the seams and crushed his lips and tongue roughly against Lilah's.  
  
***  
  
Wesley's clothes lay strewn across the floor, along with the over sized shirt (that bore a strong resemblance to the ones Angel wore) that had been all Lilah had been wearing wearing when Wesley had returned home. "You can stop doing this, dressing up," Wesley murmured.  
  
"Don't say it," Lilah smirked, "you like me just as I am."  
  
"Not particularly, I just don't want to come home one night to find you dressed as Gunn." 


End file.
